Party Woes
by miano53
Summary: Through their journey to save the Planet, Cloud and his comrades also had issues that would simply be called party woes. Sometimes they fight. Sometimes they get along fine. These are those stories.
1. Party Woes

_Due to the Completionist again, I thought of an idea for this short fic. They'll be humorous drabbles that will follow the storyline of Final Fantasy VII. Hopefully it'll be funny._

_-miano53_

Party Woes: Never Talk about Cloud's Mom

_Midgar, Mako Reactor #1…_

After defeating Shinra troops and entering the reactor, the group AVALANCE stopped to rest. Barret Wallace, the leader, went to investigate the nearby areas. Another of the members, a man named Biggs, looked at the newcomer and asked for a name.

The Ex-SOLDIER looked at him and said, "Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Cloud? That's a terrible name!" Biggs yelled.

"Yeah. What's your mother's name? Storm?" the other AVALANCHE member, Wedge, asked.

Before Cloud could retort, the last member, Jessie, said, "She must've been high or something."

"Or drunk," Biggs added.

"Or a hippie," Wedge said.

"Or crazy," Jessie told them.

Cloud, as if a memory had come back, lunged at Biggs and Wedge. As he did with his sword in hand, he yelled, "Don't talk 'bout my mama!"

He proceeded to slash at them, using a technique called Braver. After several moments of slashing, Barret came back to find the two men on the ground, unconscious and beaten to a pulp.

"Cloud…The HECK!" Barret screamed, cursing.

"They talked about my mama…" Cloud muttered.

Jessie, in fear, opened the Mako Reactor's main doors and stepped through. Cloud followed and Barret looked at the young man. After picking up his unconscious comrades, Barret muttered, "Man…He's crazy…Why did Tifa tell me to bring 'em? I don't trust him even more now."

* * *

_Well at least everyone knows never, EVER talk about Cloud's mom._


	2. Party Woes II

_Well thanks to reviewer Cpl. Hicks for their review. But no thanks to the anonymous reviewer, Zidane. Next time when you insult someone in your reviews, at least spell "you're" correctly. As usual, I own nothing. And also, don't send flames if you don't like the story. This is a humor fic after all._

_-miano53_

Party Woes: Attempts at Teamwork

_Sector 7 Slums…_

After not getting the pay he wanted and offering to do the next mission for 2,000 gil, Cloud joined AVALANCHE in destroying the Sector 5 mako reactor. After getting items and equipment in preparation for the attack, the group headed for the train. On the train, Barret scared most of the riders due to his demeanor. They stated on how they couldn't use fake ids as Shinra's plate scanning system scanned the trains automatically for proper ids.

The check happened earlier than expected and the group began running through the cars, taking what they could from helpful passengers. In the next car, Cloud heard that the train's car doors were going to be locked. So, the group rushed to the third car.

In the third car, Barret thought that the group was in the clear. Jessie stated they weren't and the group headed for the fourth car. The fourth car was in lockdown mode and the group kept running until they made it to the front of the train.

Barret ordered that everyone jump off of the train. With trepidation, Cloud and Tifa were the first to jump. Barret was next while Jessie and Biggs stayed behind on the train.

* * *

_Train tunnel…_

"Good. So far, everything's going as planned. Better not let your guard down 'til we get to the Sector 5 reactor," Barret said.

He then ordered for Tifa and Cloud to follow him to the reactor, albeit rudely. When the party took their first few steps down the tunnel, they were attacked by a group of Grashtrikes. Each member went into their battle stances and Tifa saw that Cloud wasn't going to work with them.

He began attacking the monster on the far left, ignoring the enemy Tifa and Barret were fighting. So, the rants began after the two defeated the first Grashtrike.

"Cloud, why are you hitting that monster?" Tifa asked.

Cloud said nothing. He kept attacking.

"Hit the one we're attacking!" Barret ordered.

"C'mon we're both fighting this," Tifa said.

"It's a team effort!" Barret yelled.

Cloud still said nothing and kept attacking his target. So, Barret and Tifa's anger rose.

"Team effort!" Tifa yelled.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?" Barret screamed, a vein appearing on his forehead.

"There's three of us!" Tifa yelled loudly after blocking an attack.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP HITTING IT?" Barret screamed, nearly losing it.

In a berserk rage, Tifa and Barret began pummeling the last of the monsters. After performing overkill on the monsters, the two calmed down and heard snickering. Cloud had a small grin on his face and that angered them once more.

"Why are you laughing?" Barret yelled.

"And why didn't you listen to us?" Tifa asked.

"You all were fine. You didn't need my help," Cloud told them.

"YOU SON OF A…!" Barret yelled.

Thus did it take forever for the party's teamwork to form.


End file.
